Ginny The Fox
Home | What is Molly Ketty and Friends? | Characters | Locations | Episodes and shorts | Posters and wallpapers Character description Ginny is a female cream fox who is a trouble maker, a treasure hunter, a street fighter, and a pretty girl. Ginny is the arch-rival of Molly Ketty, and she tries way to hard to be as cute and sexy as her. She even wears a hair bow just like Molly, and doesn't even wear cloths. When things doesn't go her way, Ginny gets very angry, and throws a big hissy fit. Ginny is also a member of the Raph Gang. Ginny is rude, greedy, selfish, punkish, childish, reckless, stubborn, feisty, self-confident and determined, mocking her opponents openly whether she's winning or not. When she gets angry, she stomps around and aggressively kicks things. She can also act nice to others, such as Peter, Pamela, Balrog, Ken, and most definitely Hyper. Also to Molly, Valery, and Kerstin even if they are her rivals. She is very temperamental, as during some moments she is calm and happy, and can explode into a rage and yell the next without any warning. Ginny likes her little buddy, Hyper The Raccoon. Ginny also to pull pranks and cause trouble, But what Ginny likes to do the most, is being cute, trying to be cutter then her arch rival, Molly Ketty. Ginny doesn't like anyone who doesn't think shes cute, as she get either angry or upset. She also doesn't like the U.F.O.N., as they always catches her causing chaos in the city. Ginny also doesn't like some of Molly's friends, to a degree. Ginny can be bossy and infatuated with Balrog and Ken at times. Abilities Ginny is skilled with a few fighting skills. She knows some kung-fu and some karita. Ginny is the Skilled Type. Attacks *'Neutral Attack:' Ginny punches twice with opposing hands and then turns, thrusting her buttocks out. *'Roundhouse Kick:' Ginny does a roundhouse kick. It's less powerful then Molly's. *'Spearhand:' Ginny does a spearhand. *'Karita Chop:' Ginny karita chops her opponent. *'Jump Kick:' Ginny attacks the opponent with a powerful jump kick. Items and Weapons *'Steel Pipe': Ginny's major weapon is her steel pipe. The pipe she stole from Conglomic inc. She uses the pipe to smack the lights out of her enemies. Relationships The Raph Gang Ginny is friends with the gang, as she is a member of the trobule making group. There, she is friends with Peter The Dog (the leader of the gang.), Pamela The Hamster, Balrog The Kangaroo, Ken The Porcupine, and of coures, Hyper The Raccoon. Ginny is the preety girl of the group. Hyper The Raccoon Ginny's buddy. They both have been friends for a really long time, they share a brother/sister relationship. The two have been inseparable for years. The two are always doing something together. This includes making trouble in the city, teasing Molly Ketty and her friends, eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, and even letting Hyper sleep on Ginny's tummy. If anyone tries to hurt Hyper, Ginny will always be there to protect him. Molly Ketty Ginny's arch-rival. Everyone in Numa City loves Molly Ketty because of her cuteness and her positive attitude, and for saving the town from Cheiva many times. Ginny is jealous of Molly's popularity. When she and Molly first met at The Numa City Metro Mall, Ginny teased her, made fun of her. Ginny tries to "out cute her" by trying to be as cute as Molly. Molly and Ginny don't solve there problems by fighting, but rather solve there problems by doing challenges. Despite her strong rivalry with Molly, Ginny will sometimes help her during her adventures. Valery The Cat Another one of Ginny's rivals is Valery The Cat, Molly's best friend/foster sister. Ginny doesn't like Valery's snarky attitude. Ginny is a little tougher then Valery, as when she tries to fight her, she'll push her in the ground. Ginny often calls Valery a "little purple twit.". Kerstin The Cat Another one of Ginny's rivals is Kerstin The Cat, best friend of Molly and Valery. Ginny doesn't like Kerstin's goofy attitude, nor dose she like that she's to friendly. Ginny has fought some battles against Kerstin, but has lost in some of them due to Kerstin's energetic tail. Caitlin, Victoriy, and the others in Lucky Forest Ginny doesn't get along well with Molly's friends in Lucky Forest. Ginny, along with her buddy, Hyper, will pay a visit to the forest every now and then, and give everyone such a hard time. This includes making fun of them, calling them names, and pushing them around. The U.F.O.N. Ginny doesn't like the U.F.O.N., because David, Cindy, and Strechy (who work for the military as agents) always catches her and Hyper causing trouble in the city. Cheiva Ginny has been kidnapped many times by Molly Ketty's arch-enemy, Cheiva. Ginny tries to fight with Cheiva, but she is to powerful for her to fight. Molly Ketty has rescued her from Cheiva many time. Every time she saves her, she repays her by saying, "Thanks for saving me, but don't think i owe you one." Friends Hyper The Raccoon (best buddy) Peter The Dog Pamela The Hamster Balrog The Kangaroo Ken The Porcupine Rivals Molly Ketty (ally and arch-rival) Valery The Cat Kerstin The Cat Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Dip The Flying Bunny Madison The Snow Leopard Daisy The Chameleon Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Donald The Wolf Turbull The Bobcat Raven The Hedgehog Douglas The Hedgehog Sunshine The Hedgehog Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Kenet The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Brandon The Cat Coraline The Dog Limpy The Lion David The Falcon Cindy The Cat Strechy The Lizard Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Females Category:Neutral Alignments Category:The Raph Gang